villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path of Hatred
"Get away from me you freak!" The girl screamed and jumped back when she had to avoid a needle thrown at her feet. She brought out her sword from behind her back as she stared at the cloaked figure that appeared from behind a nearby tree. Wrapped in black and a mask with three holes to boot, the figure slowly approached the girl with a ominous air about it. "Stay back, or I'll hurt you!" She warned, feeling fearful of the figure itself that continued to approach. She swung her sword in an arc, releasing a beam of energy that flew straight for the figure, hitting it dead on. An explosion engulfed the cloaked figure, the girl covered her eyes to protect herself from the bright light of explosion and made her way over to the crater left behind after the attack had landed. She stopped mid-step as she found a sword jutting out of her chest; she fell to the ground in shock and coughed up a mouthful of blood. "I expected more..." The figure said softly as he plunged the blade into her heart. She screamed, awaking in a cold sweat as she looked about her room, "What a terrible nightmare..." She took a deep breath in, but let it out in fear as she saw the same cloaked figure standing at her bed, save for it was red cloak, the mask appeared old and worn with three holes for eyes and the mouth. "It seems I overestimated your current abilities, Xivie." The figure stated as he waved a gloved hand in the air. "What happened?" Xivie questioned. "I am surprised you died so quickly. That is troubling." The figure stated, "Do you think you'll have a chance if you continue to slack off, your calling is coming quicker than you can imagine." "What is your problem?! You continually barge in my life, getting in the way and always saying that I'm destined for great things!! Yet you come back every so often to say I'm not good enough." Xivie quickly shut up when she found a blade pressed against her throat. "All I have to do is extend the blade and you will be dead." The mysterious man said, "I should not have been able to defeat you so swiftly. You are the wielder of that magnificent blade, I'd hate to try to find a new one." The figure put his own sword away. "That was all a test?" "Next time, it might not be. Right now, I can tell you don't have the strength or the will to make difficult decisions and I hope that changes quickly, for time is running out. You must know what has to be done." "What does that mean?" Xivie started. "That is a secret." The figure chuckled, suddenly vanishing from her presence. Xivie contemplated the man for a little bit; he was enigmatic, she felt alone knowing that she was the only one that could see him thus far. He was by heart, a powerful figure, one that knew how to make others fear him but also be grateful for his assistance. He was her teacher, yet he was also someone who let no one near him within emotional range. She could feel impossible despair radiate from him, but also a sickening amount of hatred for something she couldn't comprehend at the time. She drifted off into a slumber as these thoughts continued to plague her mind. From afar, the figure stared at Xivie outside her window before turning and vanishing to a shack far from civilization. "As long as she can continue to grow, she will fit the bill just perfectly. There is no way there can be another, not even enough time before ''he ''begins..." He walked straight through the shack's door, as if a ghost. ---- Xivie awoke the next day, tired an exhausted from her encounter last night with her cloaked assistant. She contemplated as to how long she had known him, remembering the furthest days were that of being seven years old and having a strange man that no one else could see following her every day. No matter what she did, he was always around following her. She had long since moved to Earth after her homeplanet's destruction to a masked man, that which her parents ruled over; but were unable to save themselves from the destruction that ensued. But the only one to survive the destruction besides herself was her teacher; a man who never showed his face and donned the red cloak. He-who-could-not-be-seen by anyone but her, he easily and quickly became a presence that was both assuring and yet dreadful. She could feel his malice drip from every word like a like a sickening poison as he continually muttered to himself the destruction of a being she didn't even know of. She knew he was someone unlike any other being she had ever met, in fact, the denizen's of Earth gave off that same distinct air that he does; the only difference is that he felt tainted by another force to add. "What am I going to do, he's just getting more and more out-of-hand every time I see him." Xivie crafted herself a cup of coffee and sat by the table only to notice a cup of tea was sitting there, and quite warm to add. She looked up to see her master sitting across from her, looking in another direction and paying her no heed. Another time ago, she would've jumped back in fear and screamed, but he no longer surprised her with his sudden pop-ins. "Xivie, my dear student... I've been pondering a question, and I wish to hear your... Thoughts..." Her master stated. Xivie, not too much in the mood, snapped at him, "You know I have my own schedule in life, you can't keep barging in." He ignored her comment, choosing to ask his question anyways, "If sacrificing yourself would save a specified amount of strangers, how many of these people would be saved by your given sacrifice; and to add, what would determine your value to how many were saved?" Xivie raised an eyebrow, "Already cracking up in the morning, old man? What are you trying to get out of me now? Is this another one of your damned tests? Cuz if it is, you're not getting anything out of me at least until later in the day..." "Old... You could indeed say I am.. But no, this is not a test, it's a genuine question, my dear..." "Fine, if I did sacrifice myself, I'd better be damn worth everyone at least on this whole planet." Xivie tapped her foot on the wood floor. He stood up and walked to the window and stared outside, "You still know so little... There have been many before you who have sacrificed themselves for even greater than this planet. They've sacrificed their happiness, their lives, their families for protecting an infinite amount of lives. You're my greatest hope for the infinity so that my mistress can be one with herself once more, so everything can be normal. I teach you and nurture you so you can be ready, physically and mentally. That is my sacrifice." "Well, your sacrifice is wasted. And stop acting like you're all high and mighty, old man. You keep saying that fate is going to interject one day in my life, that there's going to be something that's so terrible it ruins every bit of life created. That it's going to awaken it all and blot everything all out, well nothing is going to wake up and kill us all." Her master was quiet before he spoke once more, "Your parents' sacrifice will be ruined. They gave their lives to teleport you from Thyria to this planet named Earth. I know that you will do what is right in your heart, you are destined for great things as long as you apply yourself. I'm here to aid you in that path, even if you must hate me for it." "You make me continually fight and get stronger for no reason; my parents rescued just because they loved me, not to stop something that you keep saying is going to make its move soon." Xivie glared at her master, "The only reason I continue is because you force me to, because no one else can see you, say it: You love controlling someone else's life. And I do hate you for it." He shook his head, turning from the window to look at her, "You're just lucky I made it to you in time or else you'd be in his slimy appendages." "Whose 'slimy appendages'?" "That is a secret for now, my dear student." "You are such a roadblock." "If that's what you wish to see me as, that is all the more to make you grow so that you will be better prepared. Even if you hate me for it, if you see me as a roadblock, if you see me no more than a nuisance then that is good enough for me. I'll always be there to aid you." He chuckled to himself, "You remind me of a young girl I knew once, a failure in her own right from the beginning, but she became something amazing later in life. You will be the exact same way, of this I don't doubt." He turned and vanished, his voice echoing one last time. "You're probably the best." Xivie sighed, knowing her life was probably and only going to continue to get worse from her point of view compared to her master's. Category:Short Stories Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Finished Stories